Protector
by Flancooken97
Summary: Weiss Schnee, one of the wealthiest girls in the world, is not safe on her own. Even with the help of her friends from Beacon, she is in trouble. But maybe the ex-soldier can help her stay safe from the threat of the White Fang. (M for lemons and graphic violence)


**AN: Some of you will have read the old version. This story was up to chapter 9 and I was bored. In order to make the readers happy, I sped through and forgot to slow down on the plot. I jumped to points I shouldn't quite have and I deeply regret it. So, I'm doing a rewrite. Some of it will stay the same, but I wanted something different. Instead of 3, I'm only following two. Just Weiss and Matt. I want their stories to be the most important and their feelings to matter most because that's what would make this story memorable. Sure, I like Ruby's character more, but In my writings, Weiss is deeper and sadder, which as some of you may know, I like sad. The tragedy that should have taken place just meant nothing to some of you. I want you to feel death and sorrow! That's where I get my kick from writing. So I hope you enjoy the new writings of mine. **

* * *

**Prologue**

There are a few things that everyone remembers from high school. Their social standing, the school bully, the popular girls, what kind of student they were, and of course, their first love. These memories were no different for a certain white haired heiress with a snotty attitude.

Weiss Schnee was the most popular girl in school, but not one of the _populars_. She didn't talk to many people and stayed silent. She was popular because of her beauty and masses of students attempted to befriend her. Instead, she focused on her grades. Her father was ruthless when it came to those. If anything lower than an A came across him, she lost all privileges that come with the vast fortune her family possessed. That's her social standing and what kind of student she was.

Her first love was not a man worth remembering, however, she did. He was sweet and nice, but possessed no other qualities that let him stand among the crowd screaming "I'm worth talking to!"

She fell in love with him, not because she was overwhelmed with desire, but because he cared for her so much. He was, disappointingly enough, boring. Not long after she decided that she loved him, she broke it off from a lack of excitement. Her father, who liked the boy, was angered that his daughter couldn't just be happy with a nice boy with business sense and treated his daughter well. Weiss reminded him that it was only high school and Mr. Schnee finally dropped it.

To understand Weiss' future, you must know her past. The past of a good student and a girl without excitement. A girl who did everything right and turned men away to please the one man in her life she needed to please. She had not felt it necessary to make another teenage boy happy when her own father couldn't be happy with her. Life for her was putting up a bitchy front in order to keep people away and focus on what was important.

On the other side of the story, we have Matt Ryker. Once a soldier, now a beggar. Matt, in his early 30's, was a lonely man for reasons other than his own choice. He didn't want to be lonely, and he left the military because he was. He remembered, but forgot.

He was once a great leader, destined to succeed in the ranks and become one with the Brass. It changed on the day he lost. He lost his friends and failed his mission. War was not just a bad thing, it was an awful thing. It took things from men that they didn't even know they needed. Matt Ryker watched his best friend die in his arms and lost two other close friends that he missed dearly. When he returned by himself, he was put on trial for conspiracy against the Vale military. He was found innocent and when he was given the option to return to service, he denied. He had nothing left there, and thought that moving on would be good for him.

But once a soldier, always a soldier. No one would hire him. His PTSD caused employers to turn away his applications because of a 'danger to customer or employee safety.'

So, Matt forgets the past that haunts him. His high school career is meaningless, and so is his past. Right?

We spend our time trying to change and become a better person than that of our youth, but the past doesn't change. It stays just as it is and will always be. The only thing we can do to change ourselves is learn from the past and try not to repeat the mistakes we have made in a world where only those mistakes are worth remembering. The worlds of Weiss and Matt don't revolve around what they did to make a difference, but what they did wrong. One mistake will take everything from you, including your happiness.

This story will follow the change in these two loners, and how they found happiness with each other. Not in, just with. These two do not cross their hearts, just their lives. But no matter what they cross, they shall be happy, throughout the tragedy that pursues them.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Matt Ryker_

The alarm blared out its incessant tone, filling the small room with a horrendous noise. Matt Ryker's eyes burst open, bloodshot from the lack of sleep, and eyed the machine on his bed-side table. He reached over and gently placed his hand on the clock and fumbled for the off switch. After several seconds of failing miserably, Matt wrapped his fingers around the silvers device and chucked it across the room. It broke upon striking his far war.

He rolled from his bed and hit the floor. After sitting up, he leaned his head against the mattress. The sunlight broke through the blind's slats and ran across him like the cuts he was all too familiar with. His calloused fingers touched his forehead and his hands ran down his face. The light stubble softly scraped at his palm. The pull from his hands pried his eyes opened and allowed him to look around.

He looked over at the table that used to hold an alarm clock and reached for the scroll, outdated by about five years. He flipped it open and started flipping through the messages that put him in a sour mood. Job decline after job decline; this city was in no need of an ex-soldier. He decided he deserved it though. _The things I've done. The people I've killed. Who the fuck would want me?_

After retiring for a more simple life, 36 year old Matt Ryker was single, jobless, and soon-to-be homeless. The government's small sum of compensation for the PTSD did little to help in his daily life. _Guess I should argue with the bank again. See if I can't get another loan_. But at 7 loans, he highly doubted it.

He stood from his blanket wrap and walked to the shower. On his way, he stopped to grab a bowl, some off-brand cereal, and some TV. The news reported nonsense along the lines of "Terrorist steal more from poor rich man whose loss would be nothing but pocket change," so Matt changed the channel to the next best thing. Saturday morning cartoons. Waking up at eleven meant that he missed some of the better ones, but he could still find these better than the whiny voice of the news reporter.

After finishing his meal, he made his way to the shower and stripped down to wash off. As the water ran from his short hair to his back, he contemplated his argument. _I'm a vet. I watched my friends die. Why can't you loan me a little more to continue living without too much struggle?_

He doubted it would work, but it was worth a shot. _Today is going to be fucking fantastic_.

* * *

_Weiss Schnee_

She sat alone in the classroom, waiting for the teacher to enter the room and begin the lesson. That's all she wanted, but she knew that very soon, an extra two people would come in and ruin the silence. She took a deep breath and sighed at the soon-to-be distraction. The heiress ran her pale hands through her white hair.

Her eyes opened with the classroom door to find other students entering. _Good_, she thought. _They aren't here yet._

It's not that she didn't like her team, she just found most of them annoying. They didn't sleep, they were loud, they were immature. About the only thing they didn't do to annoy her was destroy her work, and they had come close to that a time or two.

Finally, Ruby and Yang entered the room, followed by the only other member that didn't anger Weiss, Blake. The small group made their way over to Weiss with booming voices and loud footsteps. When Ruby's shouting finally registered as words instead of an ignorable noise, Weiss realized that the girl in the red cloak was talking to her. "Weiss!"

Weiss sighed and gave up ignoring the voice pounding at her ear drums. "Yes Ruby?"

Ruby frantically started to tell a story of some kind and rambled on until Weiss lost interest. Weiss, however, didn't look away. Not only was it rude, but something about Ruby made her easy to look at. When Weiss decided to tune back into the conversation, she caught something that had made her cringe. "... and they were talking about your father," Ruby finished.

Weiss hated people talking about her father. The man paid little attention to Weiss despite everything Weiss had done to make him happy. She didn't even care to hear who it was. But Ruby continued.

"And then they played this video about you!" Ruby added. This attracted Weiss' attention. She would have to kill somebody. She hated when people talked about her dad, but when people talked about her? The heavens would rain fire and ash.

Despite the scowl growing on Weiss' face, Ruby continued her story, but switched from talking, to showing. She removed her scroll and opened it up. "Here, see!"

The image on the screen showed the Vale news reporter sitting at her desk. A large triangle sat in the middle of the screen and Ruby swifty tapped it. A voice started and Weiss noticed the Schnee company logo in the upper right corner.

"_Shortly after the hijacking of the Schnee's latest shipment, the infamous "White Fang" group released a video. Our producers have allowed us to share an edited version for public awareness._" In the corner, the image changes and expanded across the screen. "_Good afternoon, Mr. Schnee. I believe you have been ignoring us for too long, so now, we'll make this very hard. Since you seem not to care about our past hostage, we'll go ahead and assume you won't miss him._" A man was dragged into the frame and the White Fang delegate pulled a gun out and pointed it at the man's head. The video skipped and now the man was off screen and the White Fang delegate put his gun away. "_So, now that we have stolen your product and killed your employee, we have one more trick up our sleeve._" He held up several pictures. All of them had Weiss in it. Some of the pictures were her alone and some had her team. They were recent. "_We're taking your daughter next._" A sly smile grew across his face and Weiss felt the chills down her spine.

The video closed and the reporter continued on about who was shown in the video. Weiss sat there, stunned. Could they really be watching her? Would someone be coming to take her? She was scared.

But she couldn't share that. She wasn't gonna let anyone think that she was weak. She did the only reasonable thing to show that she wouldn't be moved by this threat. She laughed.

Ruby looked at her weird. Her face filled with confusion as Weiss brushed the threat off her shoulder. "Ruby, they make threats all the time. It's nothing."

Ruby threw her arms around and started to shout, disturbing the other kids in the room. "But they have pictures. Pictures of us! They are gonna come get you and then who will I have as a partner?" Weiss scowled at her and watched as Ruby contemplated what she said. "I mean, as a friend." Weiss decided she would allow it and continued her argument.

"Ruby, we live in a school full of people carrying weapons, on a mountain only accessible by airship, and taught by teachers who are all expert hunters. I don't think they're stupid enough to come after me." Weiss smiled smugly. She decided she had won. Hopefully Ruby would let this go.

"I don't know," came a usually silent voice. Blake looked worried, and Weiss knew that if the ex-member was worried, Ruby would be excessively hysteric. Weiss bowed her head and placed it in her palm. _Great_. "The White Fang is pretty committed to their promises."

"Guys, this is no big deal!" Weiss shouted. "They've done this for years now. Nothing's gonna happen!" But Weiss didn't believe that. She needed them to think she did so they wouldn't be worried, but Weiss couldn't trust that no one would try and hurt her. The part that worried her most about the situation wasn't actually being kidnapped. It was that, if she was, her father would be disappointed in her and might not pay the ransom.

The door creaked open and an old, decrepit man walked in and instructed them to take their seats. RWBY sat down next to Weiss and started their usual yammering about nothing that mattered. But today, Weiss didn't mind. She liked that they at least cared about her, even if she didn't want them too. A smile crept upon her face as she thought about her friends. Maybe RWBY wasn't that bad.

* * *

_Matt Ryker_

Matt walked in and glanced around the bank. A few people waited in line, filled out checks, and discussed their accounts. He walked over to the counter to meet the woman he had an appointment with. He stepped up and smiled as she turned around, her hair flipping around and covering her face for a second before wavering back into place. Her perfectly white teeth gleamed at him as she began to talk. "Hey Matt! How have you been?"

"Not good, Michelle," he bowed his head as he spoke. "That's why I'm here. I don't have the money to pay rent and nobody will give me a job. I'm too 'dangerous' for most of companies and they're afraid of the insurance risks in hiring someone with PTSD." He shook his head and clenched his fist. He looked up, startled, when Michelle put her hands onto his. He looked into her eyes and smiled to himself.

"It'll be okay, Matt. I'm sure we I can convince my supervisor to give you another loan. Maybe even an extended payment cycle." She smiled at him before continuing. "You don't deserve this. You were doing what our government paid you to do and now you can't get paid."

"Thank you, Michelle. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What are old friends for?" Yeah, old friends. Matt tried so hard to impress her. He wanted nothing more than to take her on a date and treat her like the princess she was, but he couldn't. He had no job, no money, and barely had the balls to do it. She was so good at caring for him, being there for him, and he couldn't even buy her dinner. _Or can I?_

"Hey, Michelle? I know I don't have a lot, but do you think I could…" He was cut off by the sound of breaking glass and swinging doors. He turned to see several men covered in white with the symbol of the White Fang enter carrying guns. They screamed for everyone to get down and swung their guns to scare the population of the bank. Matt ignored them and tried again. "Michelle, could I..." he was interrupted again by one of the robbers.

"Hey you! Yeah, you! Get down on the ground like we told you to. Do I have to tell you again?"

Matt started to grind his teeth. "Can't you see I'm trying to ask the nice woman a question to dirty piece of shit?" Matt growled. He turned to face the attacker, giving him a cold stare. Matt turned his head just slightly to hear Michelle whispering. "Matt, please just get down. I don't want them to hurt you."

Matt wouldn't listen. The assailant held his gun up to Matt's head and yelled at him again. Matt didn't give him a second warning. Matt reached out and grabbed the wrist, turned his body, stretched the arm out across his chest, and bent it back. He felt, as well as heard, the bone break and a pain-filled wail erupted from the arm's owner. The gun was dropped and Matt grabbed it quickly. He let go of the broken limb and twisted around again, bringing the handle of the gun it the skull of his victim. The limp body fell and Matt turned his attention to the other three robbers in the room.

Two turned to Matt, but his attention was on the one that didn't. The third thief was attacking a man in a business suit, and that was who Matt was concerned with. Matt lifted the gun and fired off two rounds, each tearing into the skull of the civilian's attacker. One of the other two bolted at Matt, but wasn't successful. Matt dropped down and the attacker practically dove over him. Matt turned in time to shoot him twice before turning to the last one.

At a distance, he should have been able to shoot the final man, but Matt was wrong. As Matt fired round after round at the attacker, it became clear that his semblance was polarity. Matt tossed the gun down and charged. The robber took a sword out and swung at Matt, the blade barely slicing through his cloths as he jumped over the blade. When he landed, he pushed himself back up with his fist in the air, burying it into the chin of the attacker. That did the trick. The member of the White Fang was stunned for a few seconds, giving Matt the chance to grab the sword, twist it around in his own hand, and shove it back into him. Matt held the blade inside his enemy for a second before he let the man fall.

Matt stood there by himself for several seconds before turning back to Michelle. He was smiling, until he caught her expression. She looked terrified, giving Matt a second to realize what he had just done. He looked around to see the four men had killed without hesitation. His eyes shot down to his hands to see the blood starting to dry. Matt looked at Michelle with tears in his eyes, and he saw the tears in hers. Matt barely felt the pinch in his neck as he dropped to his knees.

He brought his blood covered hand to his neck looking for what had pinched him, and found a little metal dart. _Fuck_, he thought as he lost consciousness.

…

Matt punched the wall of his cell as he dropped into the corner. He buried his head in his knees and let his eyes tear up. _I can't ever face her again. She's seen the side of me I never wanted to bring back. I wanted rid of that part of me, and he showed up in front of the only person to care for me since I've been back_. Matt was so absorbed in his hate that he didn't notice the cell door slide open.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head jumped up, hoping to see the woman he desired. He was disappointed when he didn't see her, but instead saw the man he saved. Through the blurred vision, he made out the strong face that belonged to someone that Matt felt he should know. The man smiled down at him and gave him a hand, silently offering to help Matt up. When the man's wrist became exposed, it became apparent why he should know this man. The underside of his wrist contained a faded tattoo of a snowflake.

Reichen Schnee, the richest man in the world. Matt allowed Mr. Schnee to help him up. When Matt stood, he received a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ryker. I never got the chance to thank you." As he smiled, he noticed the strain on Matt's eyes. "Are you okay, Mr. Ryker?"

Matt shook his head. "I screwed up back there, not that you would care."

"Mr. Ryker, I know that I may come off as a rich, heartless man, but I assure you I care. In fact, you'll be happy to know that because you saved me, you no longer have a debt. After you left, I talked to the girl you were speaking with, and as shocked as she was, she was helpful in allowing me access to your accounts. I have removed all debt from your shoulders. And I have one more thing to give you." Mr. Schnee pulled a large paper packet out of his coat and handed it to Matt.

Matt's hands wrapped around the thick yellow folder and Matt looked to Reichen Schnee confused. Mr. Schnee motioned for Matt to open the folder and smiled as Matt read the heading to the first page. "Is this…" Matt started, but didn't finish, as Mr. Schnee excitedly continued for him. "An employee contract. I'm offering you a job, Mr. Ryker."

* * *

**AN: I feel as though I don't need to review what I put into the old version, but I might as well recap some things for anyone new reading this.**

**DON'T BE STUPID! THIS IS A WHITE ROSE STORY. I fucking said it and in the description, those characters are paired. I don't want comments complaining (Like I already do) about "White Rose smut." Yeah, I know it's in here. Don't be disgusted because you stuck your own hand in the food. **

**I'm mean. I say mean things, make bad things happen, people die. Don't be surprised and bitching if I so choose to injure or kill someone. I write tragedy. It's more fun to write. **

**Please leave constructive criticism when leaving a nasty comment. I don't care if you didn't like my story, I want to know _WHY_. If you just leave how stupid this is, you look like a cock-sucking asshole who needs so much attention that he has to ruin things for other people. You aren't cool or making the world any better, guys!**

**I'm writing too many things to pay attention to just this. I have a novel that I'm working on (And trying to get published), another fanfic, and a story about Greek gods to make my friend happy (He's kinda depressed and it's nice to see him smile at my writing). Please be calm when waiting for the story. I also have technical difficulties that stall my upload ability of Fanfics. I write on a school issued computer that blocks the website and I don't have Word on my desktop. I'll get it, it just takes me a little.**

**That's about all I need to recap. Thank you to those who supported the old version (As bad as it got) and thank you to those who support this version. Have a nice day/night/afternoon/morning/sexytime/story-thon.**

**-Pancake **


End file.
